Dream Bubble Meetings
by Land of Shadows and Books
Summary: The Handmaid doesn't know how long she's been dead. But in a dream bubble somewhere, she gets a surprise encounter by two rust blooded trolls. One that was her and one that isn't her


You don't know how long you've been dead. You don't know how long its been since the Condesce speared you with her trident, spilling your rusty blood and ending your servitude to that bastard Lord English. You don't know, and you don't care, relishing in the freedom death has given you, no longer an immortal handmaid to a monster. Others would think its a horrible thing that you enjoy death, that you had been waiting for your end. You don't care though, they never had to live through what you had to do and experience.

You're lying on an Alternian beach somewhere in a memory you can't remember having. You have to many to count, but you enjoy this one, possibly one of the rare moments Cueball head gave you time and allowed you a rare moment of freedom.

You don't dare let this one slip away, remembering the glow of the Alternian moon, the sounds of the ocean and small patches of grass rustling in an imaginary wind, bugs and small beast making noises.

Tired, white eyes showing you are dead, stare at the memory stars. Peace, you haven't felt in sweeps, surrounds you.

The silence is shattered by an excited yell.

"We've finally found you!"

The voice sounds like a younger, happier version of you. One that wasn't a slave.

You bolt up, weapons appearing in your hand. Turning around, you come face to face with a troll, who looks a lot like you.

Burgundy eyes, filled with excitement, happiness, and knowledge look right at you, the young troll's hair a carbon copy of what yours once was, dark, unruly curls and horns that are smaller than yours re right in front of face is yours, but slightly chubby with youth. She doesn't wear the horrid green outfit youve grown to hate, instead a red outfit, a red gear in the middle, with fairy wings that are a similar colour. She glows red and is bursting with untold power. Her eyes arent a white showing she is dead, but burgundy, and yellow. She is very much alive.

Next to her... Is you. Your Beforian self, one that died to create a new world, destined to be destroyed so the game could be won. She is just as you remember her being, wearing a red east Beforian outfit, similar to the one you wore years ago, her sign displayed on her left side, hair pinned up nicely in a bun. A scowl is present on her face, all ways there since that bronze blood betrayed her, and the tyrian blood pushed her to far. A cigarette is held between two fingers. Unlike her companion, her eyes show she is dead. Just as you are. Just as its suppose to be.

"Why did you take me with you mini me? Why did you not take your Matesprite or even one of your friends?" The question is directed to younger, who is still smiling.

"Because you promised me! Besides, Sollux was too busy arguing with Eridan! And look what we've found! You!" She is laughing now, happy with her discovery.

Beforian you crosses her arms and sighs. "You have a point..." She is then looking at you with interest "So this is what I became..."

"Who...?" You finally choke out, throat scratchy with years of silence.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Aradia Megido, I'm your descendent" Fairy girl says.

A feeling of pride swells in your blood pusher. You have a descendent. _You have a descendent._ You want to either cry or laugh. You have read many books that Doc Scratch gave you, that told you of Ancestors and Descendents, but never did you think you would have your own. You thought your life started to late to allow this. But there she is, standing in front of you proudly.

You turn to Beforian you and say, "You are Damara Megido, me."

Damara nods, and looks at you.

"Yes, that is who we are Handmaid,"

She uses your title with little hesitation. You know it would be confusing to call each other Damara, so you allow it.

"Handmaid?" Aradia says, her voice a little timid "I've heard so many stories of you, but I want to hear your story from your perspective. The stories I hear are too full of bias,"

She had the right idea to be nervous of asking that question. You know of the horrid stories trolls tell of you, all of them wrong. You nod your head.

"Yes, I will tell you. Sit, for it is a long one,"

Damara and Aradia sat on the sand in front of you, you yourself getting in a comfortable position.

Your story is a long one, starting from Scratch finding you on the meteor, to the Signless' death, and finally to your own. You tell them of the things you were forces to do, at some points dark tears falling down your face in sorrow. Their faces are sympathic, and at some points angry.

"That horrible jerk! Its a good thing Lord English is dead!" Aradia cries, her tears falling down her face.

You pause at that news. "He is... Dead?"

The other Megido's nod.

"Yes, we defeated him, and created a new world. I got to see everything fall apart!" Aradia said happily, Damara rolling her eyes.

You start to laugh, a noise you havent heard in ages.

"That is wonderful news!"

Moments later, you, Damara, and Aradia, find yourselves spread out on the sand, telling humorous stories. Aradia tells you of her time on Alternia and of the game and her friends, and Damara tells you of her time in the dream bubbles. You all swap stories, you telling them of the pranks and many things you did to Doc Scratch as a show of rebellion.

Its nice, you think, to have people to talk to. Its a pleasant change from the lonely life you've lived. You are happy and smiling, the memory never ceasing, as you all lay under a memory of the Alternian moon.


End file.
